


Voulez-Vous

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna
Genre: Acceptance, Affection, Airplanes, Alliteration, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Americanisms, Animal Metaphors, Anime, Apologies, Arguing, Asian Character(s), Attempted Seduction, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bargaining, Beds, Belonging, Bickering, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Blushing, Bonding, Books, Boredom, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Burns, Canon - Anime Dub, Canon Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Children, Comedy, Communication, Compare and Contrast, Competition, Complete, Conversations, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Crazy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crushes, Cultural Differences, Cultural References, Cute, Devotion, Doubt, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, During Canon, Education, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotions, Endearments, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fanfiction, Fans, Fanservice, Fantasizing, Fear, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Financial Issues, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Flying, Foreign Language, Français | French, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Funny, Growing Up, Hair, Happy, Hats, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Homesickness, Honesty, Hope, Hugs, Humiliation, Humor, Humorous Ending, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, In-Jokes, Innocence, Insanity, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Insults, Interracial Relationship, Intimidation, Japanese Character(s), Jealousy, Joyful, Kissing, LGBTQ Character of Color, Language Barrier, Languages and Linguistics, Laughter, Le Petit Prince References, Light-Hearted, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Love Stories, Loyalty, M/M, Male Antagonist, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Matchmaking, Meddling, Meta, Metaphors, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Money, Monsters, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Nervousness, New York, New York City, Nicknames, Nostalgia, Not Cheating, OTP Feels, Oblivious, One Shot, One True Pairing, One-Sided Attraction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Partying, Pet Names, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining, Plans For The Future, Play Fighting, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Epilogue, Pride, Princes & Princesses, Promiscuity, Public Display of Affection, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, References to Canon, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Reminiscing, Returning Home, Reunions, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Roommates, Sappy, Scheming, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shame, Shipping, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Showing Off, Situational Humiliation, Slash, Song Lyrics, Strategy & Tactics, Studying, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Sweet, Teasing, Technology, Tension, Third Wheels, Touching, Understanding, University, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Villains, Villains to Heroes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, World Travel, Worry, Wrestling, Writing, Yaoi, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Studying on opposite sides of the world, Motomiya Daisuke and Takaishi Takeru take time out of their busy adult lives to connect, but not without some colourful interference from their American friends, Michael and Wallace. [Pre-Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna]





	Voulez-Vous

Voulez-Vous

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure tri._ Pre-empts _Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: Daisuke/Takeru/Wallace/Michael rectangle.

Summary:

Studying on opposite sides of the world, Motomiya Daisuke and Takaishi Takeru take time out of their busy adult lives to connect, but not without some colourful interference from their American friends, Michael and Wallace.

* * *

It was finally happening. He’d been dragging his sore feet the whole day, course to course, imagining how it would all go down. This pure, relieving moment of undiluted joy.

He flipped his D-Terminal’s screen cover up, chewing the skin off his dry bottom lip as the grey-white backlight retreated and his friends’ faces came into focus.

Daisuke and his American flatmates, Wallace and Michael, waved at him from their shared room almost 11,000 kilometres away in New York City. It was night there, as it was here.

“Sup, Takeru?” The three fought for real estate in the cramped video chat window.

“Hey, everybody!”

Michael broke the ice. “How’s first-year lit treating you?”

“I joined a children’s book writing club!”

“Neato! Meet any cute Japanese honeys discussing _The Little Prince_?” Wallace pried candidly.

“Mrmm, none cuter than my little buffalo.”

“As if that’d be possible, Wallace!” Daisuke jabbed. “Everyone knows I’m Japan’s finest specimen!”

“How about you? How’s culinary school, Daisuke-kun? You’re not partying too hard, I hope.”

“Can’t complain. Diggin’ the new hat, by the way.”

“Why, thank you! ‘Can’t complain,’ though? That doesn’t sound very _Daisuke_ of you. You’re usually the first to complain.”

“Okay, I’m bluffing! It’s a madhouse, Takeru! I already burned my hand on the stove! _Twice_! The prof’s a bigger slave driver than Ken when he was the Digimon Kaiser! GETMEOUTTAHERE!”

The budding writer held his aching sides. Then, Wallace had to sour his fun stealing Daisuke’s arm.

Takeru relied on the less pushy of two evils – Michael – to keep Wallace off his boyfriend.

“Cheater patrol! On it, Takeru!”

It was weird. While Michael made no secret of his own leanings towards Daisuke, he cheerfully adopted an active role upholding the Daikeru coupling. Or Takedai. Or whatever ship name Miyako and Hikari were endorsing them by. This compared to Wallace, who attempted to hug, kiss, and/or molest Daisuke at every opportunity, whether there were witnesses or not.

Gratefully, the gestures weren’t mutual, as far as Takeru could tell.

Ah, the bittersweet curse of Motomiya Daisuke’s blond magnetism.

“Anything else interesting?”

“I’m taking French lessons.”

Daisuke bounded center frame. “French, huh? Er, um, voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?”

 _That’s a hard pass…_ Takeru chuckled.

“You’re aware of what that means, aren’t you?” Even Wallace seemed surprised by Daisuke’s brazenness.

“Naw, I heard it in a song! Is it any good?”

“If your goal is to get Takeru into bed!” Michael laughed.

Daisuke flushed.

Mr. Competitive moved on in. “I’ll take Daisuke up on his offer if Takeru won’t!”

“Git!” Michael play wrestled the other Yank in the background. “Stop ruining my OTP!”

“Sorry about the noise. Like I said, it’s a madhouse.”

“Pas ce soir. Mais bientôt,” Takeru interrupted his love’s apology.

“I didn’t catch a word of that.”

“You asked me, ‘Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?’ My answer to you is, ‘Not this evening. But soon.’”

How much would it cost to hop on a plane home right this minute?


End file.
